Best Kept Secret
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Odo discovers a different truth about the Great Link.


Title : Best Kept Secrets  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Odo/Kira  
Timeline : Call To Arms  
Summary : Odo finds out a different truth about the Great Link.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and publish what I've managed to put together. The stories are unfinished, and sometimes, the last chapter I worked on is unfinished. Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Odo stared out his window. His mind trying to cope with what the Odo on Gaia had shared with him.

In all his life he'd never thought of himself as cruel, or capable of killing without remorse. Order, balance, and justice had always been his obsession. Something killing didn't fit in.

Yet his future self had done just that. There had been no doubt, or guilt. Just a simple unfeeling decision. One which had destroyed a whole civilization.

That alone was terrifying for him. But another reality had been forced on him.

His decision to deny his race. He swore it was because of their actions. He told them they were wrong about solids. He assured Star Fleet of his loyalty.

Nerys.

It was always about Nerys. Nothing and nobody else.

Somewhere in his subconscious he knew without her he'd be with his people. Without her, he would never have left the Great Link.

In a way it was understanable.

He was raised in a lab, and despite Dr. Mora's efforts to protect him from the Cardassian scientists, it wasn't always successful.

Cruel, and often torturous experiments. Years of being treated like some party favor. Being kept isolated and trained like one of Earths puppies.

It had worn on him. Leaving him permantely damaged. Physically and mentally.

Even after he'd left the lab, he was treated horribly.

He'd gone from providence to providence. Job from job. As an outsider he could settle desputes. As an unknown alien he was ignored.

Worse, certain resistence cells labeled him a Cardasssian sympthizer because of the parties. Just like certain branches of the Cardassian militia labeled him a threat because of his abilities.

On Terok Nor he'd been trapped under the rule of Dukat. Forced to work for the Cardassians. Always trying to keep innocent Bajoran's alive.

Yet there were a lot of Cardassian soliders who were disgusted by his fairness. Soliders who thought Bajoran's were expandable. Cattle to do with as they pleased.

His role also made certain factions of Bajorans more suspicious. Their hatred boiling over.

Then the occupation ended.

Suddenly he didn't know what to do, or where to go. Dukat offered him a job, but he had never, and would never be able to stomach the acts of the race.

Star Fleet had also been out.

The military unofficially believed him a Cardassian collaborator. Someone not to be trusted.

Which had left him with one choice.

Remain on the station but this time with the Bajoran Military. A decision with it's own set of problems.

There were a number of people in the Military against his joining, muchless his remaining at his post on the station.

He'd barely kept his position.

He was aware he was hanging on by a thread. The Captain was one of the reasons he still had a job.

Even the Captain hadn't completely supported him at first.

Just the memory of only having partial control of security was painful. Star Fleet had insisted though.

At least until the mess with the Marquis.

Even his emotional attachments were zero of late.

Once he'd had Nerys, but now...

He'd turned his back on her after Shaakar. Each time she'd come to him in distress he'd ignored her, destroying what was left of their friendship.

Then Gaia.

Any hope of regaining the friendship of the Major was gone.

They were avoiding each other. She was going to extreme lengths to ignore him. Something he found he couldn't blame her for.

" You seem troubled. "

He swiftly turned at the sound of the unfamaliar voice. The dim light did nothing to hide the strange unfinished face of a Changeling.

Yet he was different. Black hair. Short and spikey. So unorderly he couldn't imagine any Founder willing to wear it.

Eyes a deep hazel. Except they were twinkling with humor and other humaniod emotions.

The clothing worn reminded him of something a Ferengi would wear. A suit, tough, and chaotic.

" Who are you? " He finally demanded.

" You mean, am I a Founder? " The other Shapeshifter laughed goodnaturedly. " No. Defintely not. "

" Again. " He growled. " Who are you? "

The humor faded into a anguished pain deep enough to show clearly on the wax like face.

" I recently heard rumors about you, and about the Link. I... I was pleased to hear you sided with the Alpha Quadrant. "

" So? You decided to what? Congratulate me? Maybe tell me how I've done the solids a great service? " He snapped.

The words of praise from one of his race were hitting to close to home. Making his already muddled thoughts churn with guilt.

" I came to give you the truth. "

Odo recoiled from the solemn words. What truth could this person have for him? Maybe it was a Founder, trying to lure him back. Or another threat. One he'd never encountered before.

" The Founders have lied to you, and mistaught you. "

" They haven't taught me anything. " He denied.

" Not even how to link? "

He crossed his arms automatically. A defense mechinism from his days in the lab.

" Despite what the Founders want you to believe the link is not made to destroy your indivduality. Nor is it supposed to be addictive. " The Shapeshifter held out his right hand. " Let me show you. "

He was torn.

If it was a trap he could be killed, made sick again, or any number of things.

If it wasn't...

Did he really have anything to lose? What did he have left?

Reluctantly he grasped the hand. He let his arm shift into his natural state, blending with the other shapeshifter.

Instantly he noticed a difference. Thoughts touched his, showing him a far different link. One where he could be Odo. His mind was his own, his memories hidden, and yet still be linked.

The thoughts shifted. Guiding him gently to memories of shifting. Of the true boundaries of his abilities. Of the far reaching potential he held in his body.

Exercises to learn and grow filled him. Gentle and flowing. One after another.

Another shift.

Another... Another form. One more natural than the one he knew of. Not liquid, but... energy? A gas? Rays like the sun? Floating and everywhere.

Again it shifted.

Regeneration. Not the resting of his kind but a healing technique. Self-healing. A way to repair diease and injury.

A deeper touch.

No. A scan. A health scan.

Scars from the labs. Thick stiff lines of scars. Impedding his shifting.

Sickly. Dangerously so. Making him take longer rests. Making him slower, weaker.

Why?

It went deeper still.

Blots. A cancer?...

No. Almost. Not quite.

A disease... but Changelings were immune. Except for what they themselves caused.

So what?

It was... unnatural. Calculating. Almost like...

Biological warfare?

Old too. Years. Long enough to have been there when he had gone to Earth. The time he'd accompanied the Captain.

A weapon. For the Link. To battle the Dominion.

Gently the other shapeshifter guided the dangerous cells together. Pushed them into a small ball of Odo's body.  
In his chest. Where a human's heart would be.

Pain ravaged him.

It had to be removed. Cut out. Amputated. Like a tumor.

Sacrifice the limb to save the body.

The limb, his limb, turned to dust. Dead before it hit the floor.

He would recover. In time. Maybe completely. Maybe not.

The link weakened. Pulled back to normal.

Another shift.

Memories bombarded him. History. The 100. Vorta. Jem'Hadar. Reproduction. Solids.

' NO! '

He jerked back. Tried to disengage. To deny what he saw.

The other held him tight. The mind of the ancient shifter completely open. There was nothing hidden. Nothing blocked.

The scenes continued to pound at his mind. The truth refusing to be ignored.

' PLEASE! '

It wouldn't stop. Unbidden the creation of his race played before him. Again and again. Over and over.

Answers he long sought freely came to him. The reason why the Great Link always held back given. The blocks which had bothered him dissolved.

Unwanted he realized it made sense. A horrible truth making his very Pagh sick, and far too heavy.

He found himself accepting it. Accepting the memories and everything they meant.

The history of the Founders. The hidden purpose behind their every move.

Like kistril masters.

The link broke. Odo stumbled back. Ill, in pain from the disease, and wanting what solids referred to as oblivion.

" I'm sorry. " The shifter gently comforted. " There's a saying from a classic Terran book. The truth can be a beautiful and terrible thing. "

He bonelessly collapsed to his knees. Hunching down into a small ball. His hands pressing into his chest where the amputation had been.

" I will take my leave, but be warned. One of the Founders is in the Alpha Quadrant. I don't know which one, or where exactly they are. However there is little doubt they will come for you. "

Odo tremble violently. The closest his race came to crying.

" Will I see you again? " He barely managed.

The shifter disappeared into the shadows with a sad smile.

He felt his body turning liquid. Demanding rest and he was more than willing. Anything to have even a tiny bit of peace.

Odo gave in. The pain increasing with his thoughts in chaotic war. If ever he needed the help of the Prophets, it was now.

00000

He hated this. He hated how he'd gotten to this. How he was now faced with a decision. Both choices were less than pleasant, but he knew there was only one he could make.

The truth.

It was a horrendous burden. He couldn't ignore it.

There was no choice. No going back. He could no longer fool himself into thinking he could go back to his people. Or that he could stay at least partially out of the war.

He had to commit fully. He had to stand for what was right. It was time he gave his complete support to someone.

No more playing mediator. No more playing devils advocate. No settling disputes.

He crouched on the giant sculptor in the middle of his quarters. Body trembling once more. The pain having become an unbearable ache.

The truth enraged him to a point he feared himself. The horrible facts making him want to destroy everything and anything Dominion in nature.

He took a deep, unneeded breath. The action partially stabilized his emotions. Clearing his mind a tiny bit.

His sense of justice and order was sickened by his race. The immortality of their history offensive to him.

A choice. Except there wasn't one.

There was nothing capable of making him rejoin the Link. If they renounced their ways, ended the war, and preached peace it wouldn't be enough.

The Alpha Quadrant.

It was all he could chose. He would fight for the solids. No matter the prejudgice, or abuse he suffered.

Better the Pah-Wraiths you know.

At least solids had the decency to learn from their mistakes. They evolved, forming unlikely bonds, especially in times of crisis.

He pressed at his chest. The ache flaring sharply.

War was coming. It would soon be on the stations front yard. Already the Captain was preparing to give up DS9.

Which meant occupation.

Odo would be face to face with the Dominion. Possibly the Founder.

The disease would have already infected them. The Link to. They were dying and didn't know it.

There was no sorrow. No guilt. Just stark relief.

The truth.

He had kept the senior staff at arms length. Mostly ignoring Dax and her insufferably pranks. Kayaking with the Chief on one or two occasions.

Worf was tolerable. He wouldn't even touch on Garak, and the sympathy he felt for the outcast wanting to go home.

Kira.

He had certainly made a mess of his life. Of his solid links.

In desperation he had made an agreement to put his feelings for Kira on hold. Her relief had been painful.

What about the so-called Founders? Would he be able to kill a Founder again?

The one he'd killed before had been a heavy burden. The guilt was gone. In it's place was indifference, and a hint of satisfaction.

Did that mean it wouldn't be a problem? Or was it simply the rage from his race's illustrious past?

Odo sighed tiredly. It seemed there was no peace for him. Nothing really new he supposed.

There was more to consider. Did he tell someone what he was shown? Should he talk to the Captain, or the First Minister?

Once the wormhole was mined the occupation would be immediate. What good would his info do?

Weyon had visited the station to posture. Secret orders from Star Fleet were coming in droves. Communications between the Emissary and Minister were ongoing.

Once the occupation was in place he would have to decide how to handle it. Did he wait for his chance to strike, or did he secretly play sabotage?

If he waited the Dominion might gain full unquestionable control of the station. They would be able to freely use it for weapons, white powder, destroy the mines, and to front the war.

Unacceptable.

No matter his childhood, Bajor was his home. When he learned the truth, he had accepted he wasn't a Founder, but rather a Bajoran.

It left him with sabotage.

A shifter could do more damage than any humaniod. Get into places no one else could.

He would be discovered. There was no doubt.

They would know a shifter was responsible. Denying the Link. The Founder. His guilt would be unattested.

He could hide after the discovery. Keep to vents and unreachable places. However if the Founder came to the station...

They would use hostages to catch him.

Nerys, perhaps.

Surrender would leave him punished. Turned solid, or executed. There would be no stay, no fair trial.

He painfully climbed off the sculptor. Carefully he removed his hand from his chest. The sensation pounding like a heart beat.

Odo would surrender.

He would hold his head high. Accepting his sentence with pride, and he would make sure they knew another truth.

A truth he hoped they choked on

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Odo followed the Major along the destroyed promenade. The Captain's program had done an admirable job of disabling every system except the most basic.

The janitoral clean up would take weeks of constant work. Somehow he didn't see the Dominon fixing the systems any easier.

A wonderful present reminiscent of the Cardassian's own retreat so many years ago.

He grimanced lightly at the flare in his chest, made worse by the sight of Dukat and the most annoying Vorta ever.

Weyoun.

Briefly he considered sacrificing Quark. The Bartender had insisted on coming with them. The Ferengi smelled latinium afterall.

The sacrifice would be satisfying, but he didn't see the Vorta getting distracted quite so easily.

They stopped in front of the temple. The Major barely in front of him, to the right. With Quark hovering to his left.

Unfortunately the group Dukat was leading also stopped. The slimy Vorta also there with Damar.

The rage he'd been feeling tried to resurface with a vengence. Thankfully he managed to push it back.

Barely.

Later he would channel it constructively. Now, the Major needed him to be her silent foundation.

" Gentlemen, on behalf of the Bajoran Government... "

" ..and the Promenade Merchants Association. " Quark interrupted.

Kira shot the bartender a glare promising pain later. " I offically welcome you to Deep Space Nine. "

" You mean Terok Nor. " Dukat corrected happily. " Don't you? "

Weyoun was staring at him. A sort of lost tribble look. The utter devotion and worship making him shiver in disgust.

" Founder. " The Vorta approach and bowed deeply. " We're honored by your decision to remain with us. "

The rage broke free. Engulfing him until he wanted to strike out.

The damned truth!

He knew he was close to attacking. Of killing them all without a single thought.

He couldn't. Nerys would be in danger. The station. Bajor. He...

Odo's hands gripped the Vortas lapels. Hefting him up until they were eye to eye. He was unable to stop his face from twisting into a mask of hatred.

" I. Am. Not. A. Founder! " He growled darkly. " I am Odo Ital. From the city Ilvia. I am Bajoran! "

" Constable! " Kira grabbed his arm.

She wasn't pulling him off. She wasn't evening scolding him. It was a tone he knew. It was giving him a command to wait. To bide his time.

It took his entire willpower to release the Vorta. The... The... He couldn't even think it.

A snort of disgust escaped at the disbelief radiating from the con artist. He could see the struggle in him. The DNA commanding complete obedience, and the hatred because his god denied him.

He tried to concentrate on the hand clenching his arm. Using it to steel himself.

Laughter suddenly exploded from Dukat. The Cardassian was still easily amused.

" You are in fine form. " He declared happily. " And to think we're all together again. You, me, and the lovely Major. "

Odo had his first target. Along with his second.

There would be no rest for them soon. He would damn well make sure of it.

" It will be most interesting. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my office. "

He let the egotistic dictator pass. The Major's hand tightened suddenly. Another silent message. This one telling him not to bother running.

Somehow he just knew the conversation would not be pleasant.

11111

" Just what in the Prophets name were thinking! " Kira exploded the minute they entered his quarters. " You couldn't have picked a worst time! The Station is occupied Odo! "

" I know. I lost my temper. " He admitted.

He hadn't meant to lose it. Certainly not at such a sensitive time.

" Temper my ass, you completely lost it. I thought you were going to kill the weasel. " The red head considered him for a moment. " Just what did he say to cause you to..."

" Blow up? " He offered in humor. " I suppose I didn't take being called a Founder to well. "

" Why? I know you've denied the term before but never so violently. "

Odo was at something of an impass. If he told her, he risked being over heard. If the Dominon, or the Cardassians realized what he knew they would be killed instantly.

Destroyed or not, the station wasn't safe to talk freely. In his quarters there was a moderate amount of privacy, but even here...

He would have to at least partially lie. When the station was retaken he would tell. Not just her, but Sisko as well.

Until then.

" I always held hope I could reunit with the Founders. I suppose it was rather silly considering their actions. " He settled. " Recently I finally saw them for what they are, and was revolted. "

" So when Weyon called you that you lost it. " She nodded. " What about announcing you were Bajoran? "

He had kept his full name secret. A dirty secret to be treated as such. It would have stayed secret if he didn't need the proof of his chosen race.

It was a name to hate, but he would wear it with honor. Better to be nothing, or an unknown sample, than a Founder.

" My name is Bajoran. I was raised Bajoran. I work for the Bajoran Government. " He gruffly stated.

" Odo Ital. " She slowly repeated.

" Yes, well. " He turned away. His way of ending the conversation.

" Odo, I understand and support your views, but we have to play this close. " She moved in front of him, ignoring his attempt to escape. " If we're careful we can cause a lot trouble, and hopefully, keep them away from the mine field. "

In otherwords, the Kira Resistance Cell.

This wasn't going to end well.

11111

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
